Copending patent application Ser. No. 743,046 filed Aug. 9, 1991 with reference to copending application Ser. No. 712,156 filed Jun. 6, 1991 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,264) describes a method of packaging a stack of articles on a pallet forming a palletized unit comprising a top formed by the stack, vertical sides formed by the stack, and a bottom adapted to support the unit. The pallet has skids along its bottom extending parallel to a first pair of the sides and accessible to a fork for lifting and moving the unit at a second pair of the sides. Such a package is wrapped by first wrapping it substantially horizontally by winding a foil band in a plurality of generally horizontal turns around the sides and then wrapping it substantially vertically by winding a foil band around the unit in a plurality of generally vertical turns from the top to the bottom and along one of the pairs of the sides.
This method, in which the palletized unit is wrapped substantially horizontally around all of its vertical sides and is wrapped substantially vertically over the head and foot or top and bottom of the unit and over at least one pair of opposite vertical sides has been found to provide surprising advantages over the conventional methods described. On the one hand, it ensures a reliable connection between the pallet and the stack of articles and goods while, on the other hand, it ensures that lateral or horizontal slip of individual layers of the articles will be avoided.
While this system offers substantial advantages over known prior-art arrangements, the package is still capable of deforming. In particular if dropped on a corner, the entire stack can shift laterally and require rewrapping. Furthermore the known procedures use the stretch foil lavishly, increasing packaging costs